Legend of Zelda: Lights in the Dark
by Maulboy211
Summary: Zelda dreams of the end of Hyrule, and possibly the world. When Zelda calls a meeting to order, the leaders of Hyrule don't take the news kindly. An old, forgotten nightmare chooses that time to finally reveal itself...


_This story contains some non-canon characters and concepts, so give you opinions on those concepts and characters. Feel free to submit any comments or reviews as you feel necessary; you have your freedom of speech._

* * *

Dusk settled over the rolling plains of the Hyrule Fields. A heavy blanket of dark clouds hung lazily in the colorless skies. Night was falling. A cool breeze cut its way through the air, carrying with it the smell of pine and oak. Hyrule Castle was quiet, save for the bustle of Castle Town.

Princess Zelda Hyrule stood in the library, staring blankly out of an open window. Her robes fluttered about. She sighed; Hyrule had been quiet for the past four years. Ganon was dead, Zant had not been seen since his defeat; everything seemed peaceful. Link had settled down in Ordon, forgetting his past and living a simple, easy life. King Hyrule had recovered from his ailments, finally able to take his place again at the throne, relieving Zelda of her strenuous responsibilities for the time being.

A knock rapped on the door. It creased open, "Pardon, milady?"

Zelda closed the large tome she had been poring over, "Come in,"

"They have arrived,"

"Do send them in," Zelda replied, closing the windows and turning to the door.

A small group walked into the room. The first was a female Zora wearing bright, scaled armor bejeweled with onyx and beryl. The second a Goron having upon him no armor of any sort, but upon his shoulder an enormous mallet. The third was a young green-clad man with a sword and shield strapped to his back. Link wasn't wearing his trademark green cap. Instead he wore a hooded green cloak.

Zelda greeted each one respectively, "Queen Tzeira, Darbus," she said, inclining her head. She then turned to the boy. _Heavens, he's grown different,_ she couldn't help but think. _It has been so long…_ Indeed, four years had changed Link dramatically. His hair was the same, save that it was darker and cleaner, but his face… he was barely recognizable visage-wise. He was also taller, less lean and more muscular. His eyes were still that striking blue.

Link bowed deeply, lifting his head. His bold blue eyes met Zelda's. "Princess," he said simply. His voice had also changed. It was deeper, and more consistent than when they'd first met. Zelda also noticed that he wasn't carrying the Master Sword. Where could he have put it?

Zelda felt a strange feeling of elation, though she didn't know why. She collected herself, looking up to the others, "Please, have a seat," she said, taking her own seat at a large circular table.

Her guests did the same.

"I do not wish to rush you, milady, but for what reason have you summoned us on such short notice?" Darbus inquired, laying his elbow on the table, and his chin upon his huge fist. As his enormous frame shifted in the seat, it sounded almost as if it was going to give.

"I assure you, Patriarch, it will be well worth your time," Zelda paused, contemplating, "I fear that there is a chance the Twilight may return to Hyrule,"

"That's impossible," Tzeira cut in.

"Anything is possible—"

"And this Princess doesn't make mistakes," Link added.

Zelda's eyes redirected towards Link, an unreadable expression was strewn across her face. She continued, "Last night I dreamed of what may be the end of this world as we know it. Castle Town was in shambles, afire; near to razed. Bodies were everywhere, and we were among those bodies,"

Link shifted in his seat. He had just then realized that he wasn't breathing.

"The Twilight Wall slowly devoured the town, and the castle itself. Ganondorf stood at the head of a mass of twilit monsters, most of which being Shadow Beings,"

A sickening silence fell over the room.

Queen Tzeira spoke, "I will warn those at the Domain to be aware. I will double the guard, double every defense we have. I will surrender what forces I can to the defense of this castle. I will not have the Domain fall again as it di—"

Link held up his hand, "There is no outside defense or offense against the Twilight. It _must_ be destroyed from the inside out. If you wish to prevent it, you would go yourself,"

Tzeira's expression changed immediately, "I am lost. If that is so, what defense do we have?"

Darbus grinned, "Have you already forgotten? Wasn't it our brother Link who saved us single-handedly?" he asked, incredulous.

Tzeira's eyes lowered, "My apologies," she said, glancing up at Link.

Link, understanding, nodded at her.

Zelda continued, "If we do not act now, I fear these recent visions could come true quicker than expected. Do not forget that Ganon is also involved in this,"

Darbus shook his huge mug, "No. Ganon is dead," he stated.

"I beg to differ," a voice rumbled. A cloaked figure slowly seemed to appear at the end of the table. A mop of bloody scarlet hair reached past his armored shoulders. His eyes were a sickening yellow color, and his skin was an awful dark green color, almost black. The armor he wore was the same, as anyone would have remembered it. This was Ganondorf himself.

The room hushed. Darbus' chair took that time to give out from under him. The Goron scrambled to his feet and brandished his mallet shakily.

Zelda's eye widened. She took a step back. The triforce on her hand was glowing furiously. A silvery, ghostly bow appeared in her hands.

Ganon grinned, "Don't everyone greet me at once," he stopped. Taking a few steps to the right, "I can't for the life of me understand what would bring you to call such a meeting. A meeting to foil what you know nothing of," he growled.

"You're just trying to intimidate us," Link bounced from his chair, sword and shield in hand.

"He's doing a good job," Darbus trembled.

Ganon chuckled inwardly, "Again, I must disagree. This 'Twilight' that Zelda speaks of is not the same Twilight you encountered before. This Twilight is empowered by the essence of shadow itself, and the forces therein led by a _real_ king,"

Link's expression hardened, "And I suppose you think _you_ are that king?"

Ganon grinned.

"Let's hope you have an heir…" Link bantered, "You've just signed your death wish!" He charged forward, blade stretched forward.

Before Link knew it, his sword hand was caught in the death grip of Ganon's. He turned Link's hand back to relieve it of the sword it wielded, connecting by shattering Link's elbow with his palm. Ganon flung Link into the table using his now broken hand, and finished by taking Link's collar and sending him stumbling back-first into the back wall, only five or six feet away from Ganon.

Zelda strung an arrow and aimed carefully at Ganon's chest. She wasn't about to let him kill the Hero of Time, above anyone else. She was driven by a strange energy she'd only felt once before… it was in a past incarnation, years ago. Nevertheless, she let the arrow fly.

However, the princess was not aware that Ganon was but a shadow. He wasn't there in actuality. The arrow passed harmlessly through Ganon's chest, instead planting itself in Link's left shoulder, just under the collarbone.

Link shouted out in pain, grabbing at the arrow. All went dark. A suffering Link fell to the ground in a heap.

Zelda felt her heart skip five or six beats. The triforce on her hand began to pulse.

Ganon laughed an insidious laugh, seeming to disappear altogether. He had caused a great deal of trouble, and he was satisfied.

At that moment, Zelda dropped her bow and rushed to Link's bleeding side.

* * *

_Shall we continue? Send in your reviews to convince me if we should!_


End file.
